Dalton: The Next Generation
by mrs.klaine4life
Summary: A story that follows Kurt and Blaine's son, Alex, in his adventures in "Wonderland"
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this is my new story! It will be mainly centered around Blaine and Kurt's son, Alex. This part has more about Klaine than Alex, but it's just to get you and introduction to the story. This is the… pilot I guess you could say! I am going to try to make the actual chapters way longer than in my other stories, so I don't know how often updates will be. Maybe once or twice a month. **

**Okay, now for this story. This story is about our favorite Warbler's children. There will be plenty of children from the children of CP Coulter's characters in Dalton. It will mainly center Alex, who is Blaine and Kurt's son. It's there chance to experience all the fun and drama that Dalton has to offer. On to the story!**

**Dalton: The Next Generation**

**Prologue:**

The three Anderson-Hummel men drove in silence. The youngest had his face practically against the cool glass window taking in the scenery with wide eyes, while the two adults kept stealing glances at each other, smiling at the young boys' antics. This had been going on for about an hour and a half when the youngest spoke up.

"Dad" he whined, "How much longer?"

"Only about thirty more minute, Alex" Blaine said.

"Papa, can't you drive any faster?"

Kurt laughed at the boys' excitement. He took a good look at his son in the rearview mirror. He had unruly dark curls and a tan complexion like Blaine because he was his biologically; but by some tiny stroke of luck, he had Kurt's beautiful glasz eyes. That was about the only physical trait that he had that wasn't the same as Blaine- well, except for his height. Alex was surprisingly tall, considering both his father and birthmother are hobbit sized.

"I'm already going five miles over the speed limit, Alex. Just be patient." Alex let out a groan, and slumped his shoulders.

"Alex, don't be like that. We'll be at Dalton soon" Blaine told his son.

This was Alex's first year at Dalton, and he couldn't be more excited. He had heard many stories about Dalton- and the Warbler's- from both his fathers, and his cousin Brandon, who happened to be Finn and Rachel's son.

Alex loved to sing, and was a natural performer like both of his fathers. The only thing that he liked more that performing was shopping, a trait he obtained from Kurt no doubt. Kurt and Blaine were pretty sure that Alex was gay or at least bi, (because what straight, male teenager's favorite activities were performing and shopping?) but they weren't going to say anything. They would let their son tell them when he was ready.

"Look!" Alex exclaimed. The two men looked at where their son was pointing, and saw the front gates of Dalton.

Kurt pulled into a parking space that wasn't too far from the school front entrance. Before he could cut the engine off, Alex was already out of the vehicle. Normally, Kurt or Blaine would yell at him and tell him to stay in the car until it was off, but hey knew how excited he was so they didn't say anything.

"Come on. Get your old butts out of the car" Alex said as he tapped on Kurt's window.

"Don't rush us, and for you information I am not old. I am only 27 thank you" Kurt said with a huff. Blaine laughed at the pair and kissed his husband on the nose.

"You aren't old sweetie. If you were, some of the things we do would probably kill you. If you know what I mean." Blaine winked at Kurt.

"Oh my God! Eww Dad! I did not want to hear that" Alex screamed and put his hands over his ears in attempts of blocking out his fathers. Kurt and Blaine laughed

"Well, next time don't call me old" Kurt warned him. "And I do know what you mean" he whispered to his husband. The two shared a gentle kiss.

"Klaine!"

The two men pulled apart at their old nickname. They saw Nick and Jeff heading towards them. Before they could prepare themselves, the duo threw themselves at them and they soon found themselves on the ground.

"Jeff, get off of me" Kurt warned.

Jeff saw Kurt's face and got off of him quickly. He still hadn't forgot what Kurt did to him the last time he jumped on top of him thinking he was Nick. Blaine and Nick just laughed, knowing what the blonde was thinking and thought about how they had to pry his shaking fingers off the underside of the table and lure him out with Redvines.

Nick pulled Blaine up and gave him a proper hug, and Jeff did the same. The pair hugged Kurt too, but Jeff looked alert when it was his turn.

"How have you two been?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, we've been pretty good ourselves, what about you guys?"

"We've been good. What are you two doing here/ aren't you both single with no kids?" Kurt asked

"No kids, yes. Single, no." Nick replied.

"Who are the lucky ladies/' Blaine asked couriously.

"Actually…" Nick trailed off and reached for Jeff's hand, and laced their fingers together. "Jeff and I are dating."

"Th- that's great!" Blaine exclaimed. "I'm sorry I assumed you two had girlfriends."

"It's fine, I mean back in high school Nick and I did label ourselves as straight, so we understand."

"I'm happy for you guys, too" Kurt told them.

"Thanks" Nick responded with a smile. They heard a cough behind them and turned, only to come face-to-face with Wes and David.

"Wes, David! It's good to see you." Kurt said.

"Likewise" David replied. The six friends exchanged hugs and hellos.

"So what brings you all here?" Blaine asked.

"I'm dropping my son off. It's his third year here." David said.

"Same here" said Wes, "Only it's my sons second year here."

"Jeff and I just came because we knew we would see some old Warbler's."

"And what about you two?" Wes asked Kurt and Blaine.

"We're dropping off our son. It's his first year" Blaine answered.

"You guys have a kid? I didn't know that."

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, he's right there. Alex! Come here." Kurt called.

Alex walked up to the group of men and stood between his fathers.

"Guys, this is Alex. Alex, this is Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick. Or as we used to call them, Wevid and Niff." Blaine said as he pointed at the men.

"It's nice to meet you" Alex said as he shook each man's hand.

"Just as dapper as you Blaine" Jeff teased.

"And he's got that mop of curls, too." Nick added. The six men laughed, feeling a bit nostalgic.

"Where are your kids" Jeff asked Wes and David.

"They're settling into their dorms."

"What house are they in?"

"Windsor." Wes and David grinned mischievously thinking about all of the pranks they pulled in that house.

"So I take it that they are in the Warblers?"

"Of course" Wes scoffed.

"Do Warblers all stay in Windsor?" Alex asked.

"Not always, but if you are a Warbler and you ask to be transferred to Windsor they would most likely allow it."

"But if you like your peace and quiet you should probably dorm in Hanover or Stuart" Wes warned.

"So in other words, Windsor's where all the fun is at?" Alex asked.

"Your boy catches on fast" David told Blaine.

"What dorm were you guys in?"

"We were all in Windsor."

"Even papa?" Alex asked incredulously, and the group burst into laughter.

"Yes, even him" Blaine said through his laughter.

"You know, I don't always act like I have something stuck up my ass."

"No, but I bet you always _do_ have something up your ass" Jeff teased.

"Actually, that's Blaine" Kurt stated matter-of-factly, and turned to see the short, curly haired man blush to the roots of his hair.

"Blaine, I never pegged as the bottom in the relationship." Nick snickered.

"Papa! What did I tell you earlier? I don't want to hear that stuff!" Alex screamed, and ran off with his hands over his ears. This made the entire group laugh even harder.

"Brandon!" Alex yelled. The group stopped laughing to see who the young boy was yelling at, and saw him running to another young man and tackle him in a hug. The boy was extremely tall with messy brown hair, and a goofy smile on his face.

"Who's that?" Nick asked.

"That's Alex's cousin- Finn and Rachel's son."

Almost as soon as Finn and Rachel's names were mentioned, the couple appeared beside the two boys.

"Alex!" Rachel squealed and pulled him into a hug. "Where are your fathers?"

"Over there" he responded and pointed to a group of men, where Kurt and Blaine stood.

"Blaine! Kurt!" Rachel skipped towards them and Finn followed behind his wife a little slower. She hugged both boys and kissed their cheeks, while Finn settled for just a hug.

"How are you guys?" she asked, although she already knew the anser. She and Blaine had become really close in high school, and still talked everyday. She says that since he is her best gay friend, and vice versa, she is his hag.

"We're doing fine, what about you two?"

Rachel started going on about her show. She was currently starring in a reproduction of _Wicked_ on Broadway. About ten minutes later she finished talking, and Brandon and Alex walked up.

"Hey Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine" Brandon said. "Nice to see you again Mr. Montgomery and Mr. Thompson." Wes and David nodded in response.

"Hello Brandon," Kurt said. "How are you?"

"I'm not bad, and you two?"

"We're well. How are you and Cindy doing?"

"Umm…well she kinda broke up with me Monday" Brandon said with an akward shrug.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Kurt apologized, "There are plenty of other fish in the sea, though."

"Yeah, I'm not worried about it. I mean I had a date with a girl named Sarah, Thursday, and another with this girl, Ellie, Saturday" he said with a grin as he fist bumped Alex.

"Damn, he's a player" Wes said.

"Yes, just like his father" Rachel replied with a pointed look at Finn.

"What? I've only been with three girls" Finn said exasperated.

"Yes, but you kissed me when you were with Quinn. Then when we first broke up, you were back with Quinn not a week later, and vice versa. And then you slept with Santana just to get back at me, _and _you helped Quinn cheat on Sam." She gave him a look. If looks could kill.

"Burn!" David yelled, which earned him a look as well.

"Okay!" Kurt said, trying to lighten the mood. "Brandon, what dorm are you in?"

"Well, I _was _in Hanover, but I quickly transferred to Windsor."

"I really hope I'm in Windsor" Alex said with a pout.

"Well, I think David and myself can help with that" Wes said.

"Really?" Alex asked excitedly. "How?"

"David and I were on the Warbler council when we went here."

"And once a Warbler, always a Warbler. So we have some pull here at the school" David finished.

"Oh my God! Thank You!" Wes and David laughed at the young boy.

"It's no problem. We'll go talk to the headmaster right now. See you guys later" The group waved goodbye as the two made their way in the school.

"Dude! Maybe we can room together" Brandon told him.

"That'd be awesome! And _don't _call me 'dude'" he warned. Everyone laughed at how much he sounded like Kurt.

"Don't you already have a roommate?" Blaine asked him.

"Nah, he graduated last year, plus I'm prefect this year, well Mr. Thompson's son and I are co-prefects since we're the only two seniors in the house this year, so I can pull some strings" Brandon said with a smile.

"Wow, prefect. That's a big responsibility. I remember when I was prefect." Blaine told him.

"Yeah, and remember that time you almost killed Dwight because he dumped that entire bucket of "holy" water over your head, but you decided not to because you had to set an example."

"does he happen to have a son named Matthew?" Brandon asked curiously.

"Umm, yeah. I think that's his sons name" Blaine said and looked at Kurt for confirmation, who just nodded. "Why?"

"Because his son's the exact same way, and he did the exact same thing to me last year… except I didn't let him get away with it." They all laughed.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream _Blaine's phone rang.

"Really Blaine? That song?" Finn asked.

"Yes, that song. That song happened to be the first song I serenaded Kurt with, so it's pretty special to me." An "awe" was heard from Rachel. Blaine pulled out his phone and saw a text from Wes.

**From: Wes**

**Good news White Rabbit! Alex is in Windsor!**

He showed the text to Kurt, who snickered at the snickered at the nickname. That's when he heard his phone ring.

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

He pulled it out to see a text from Wes' other half.

**From: David**

**Hey Alice! Alex is in Windsor.**

He showed the text to his husband who also snickered at the nickname.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked them. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"Looks like you fell down the rabbit hole." Kurt told him.

"Huh?" Alex asked with a confused look.

"He means you're in Windsor!" Brandon said before Blaine had the chance to.

"Really? Yes! Wait, what do you mean by rabbit hole Papa?"

"Oh, it's just something that started when Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt went here. Someone started calling Dalton, mainly Windsor, Wonderland and it just stuck."

"Wow, I didn't realize Ethan and Evan's nickname would stick." Blaine said.

"Yeah, but they don't give us nicknames anymore. Something about not wanting to forget the originals, And, if I'm not mistaken, Uncle Kurt, weren't you nicknamed Alice?"

Kurt turned red at the questioning looks, and glared at Blaine who was having trouble containing his laughter.

"Yes, but that's a story for another time." He clapped his hands together, "Come on, let's get Alex into Windsor!"

**A/N Do you like it? Do you want me to continue it? If so, leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alex was running late for his first period class because his cousin "forgot" to cut their alarm on. Needless to say, Alex was pissed. He woke up 20 minutes before class was to start, and he didn't even have time to shower or do his moisturizing regime- something his Papa taught him was very important if he didn't want to have acne like all the other teenage boys his age. So he simply washed his face, brushed his teeth, and threw on his uniform before rushing out of his dorm. Which brings us back to now. Alex looked at his watch, he had 2 minutes to get to his class, which was all the way on the other side of the campus. It would take him at least 5 minutes to get to that side of the campus. He sighed and started walking as fast as he could.

He finally reached the building that his class was in 4 minutes after classes started. He went to open the door and tripped over his own feet. He braced himself, fully prepared for his face to hit the hard floor, but instead of hitting the floor he felt himself hit a strong chest and felt a pair of arms grab his waist. He looked up to see who had caught him and saw the most gorgeous pair of crystal blue eyes he had ever seen. His breath hitched and took a good look at this boy- no, this _Adonis_. He had shaggy golden hair, like that of a surfer. He had freckles on his cheeks that weren't very prominent but were still there. His eyes traveled down to the boys lips, they were so full and looked so soft. Alex couldn't help but think of what it would be like to kiss them...wait, this gorgeous boy was saying something.

"Are you alright" the boy asked, and Alex shook his head to pull him out of his trance.

"I-I'm sorry, what were you saying," Alex stuttered. The boy chuckled, and Alex thought that it was the most gorgeous thing he had ever heard.

"I asked if you were alright. You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Alex's cheeks reddened as he replied.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me though, I'm quite clumsy," he admitted.

"It was my pleasure" the boy trailed off.

"Alex, my name's Alex."

"Well, it was my pleasure Alex. I'm Christian, Christian Wright. It was a pleasure to meet you, but we should both probably head to our classes before we get accused of skipping."

Oh, right he had class. He nodded sadly.

"You're probably right. Thank you again for catching me."

"You are most certainly welcome," Christian replied as he grabbed Alex's hand and brought it to his lips and placed a light kiss on it and walked away. Alex blushed and watched the boys retreating form. Class, he had to get to class. Great, he was 10 minutes late now. He rushed to Mr. Willis' geography class.

When he walked through the door, everyone's eyes turned to him and he blushed.

"Ah, Mr. Anderson- Hummel, how nice of you to join us. Would you like to share with the rest of the class why you are 10 minutes late to my class" Mr. Willis asked the boy.

"I'm s-sorry sir. Y-you see, my alarm clock n-never went off this morning so I woke u-up late. It won't happen a-again, sir" Alex managed to stutter out.

"You're right it won't, you will serve detention today after school in the library. Now get to your seat."

Alex nodded and found his way to his seat beside his friend Max.

"Dude, Willis totally just chewed you out. He hates you" Max told the other boy.

"First, don't call me dude. And second, I know. I have to practice for my Warblers audition tomorrow, I won't have time to practice if I have detention!"

"Alex, I've heard you sing. You don't need to practice. You won't have any problem getting accepted."

"I know that my voice is superb, but I still need to practice. Even the greats, like Barbra, practiced before auditions. Now be quiet before Willis gives me detention tomorrow, too."

Both boys stopped talking and turned their attention to the teacher talking about some river in Egypt. When were they ever going to need to know this? Alex sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The bell rang that signaled the end of classes for the day. Alex quickly grabbed his books and made his way towards the library. When he got there, the librarian checked his name off on her list of students that had detention that day. He found a seat near the back at an empty table and took a seat. He pulled out his math book and decided that while he was stuck here for 2 hours he might as well get some of his homework done.

He was trying to find out what the value of _x _was when he heard the scrape of a chair. He looked up to see none other than Christian Wright sitting in front of him. The boy smiled at him, and Alex smiled back. Gosh, this boy was _gorgeous_. He caught himself staring and quickly turned his attention to his homework so that the other boy wouldn't notice. He was trying his best to concentrate on math, but it was so hard when the boy that he had been thinking about all day was sitting right across from him.

Christian ripped out a piece of notebook paper and scribbled something on it and handed it to Alex. Alex looked at the boy curiously and opened the note.

_What's a boy like you doing here? You don't seem the type to be put in detention._

Alex smirked as he wrote out a reply.

**First period teacher hates me. Gave me detention for being late to class. You? You don't seem like the type to get detention either.**

_I don't? Well you must not know me well. I'm the bad boy type. :P kidding, same reason as you actually. Although, I find it hard to believe that a teacher hates you. How could anyone hate someone as gorgeous as you?_

**Gorgeous? You're making me blush. But no, Mr. Willis absolutely loathes me.**

_You're cute when you blush. Willis hates everyone, don't worry._

**Well he hates me more than anyone else in that class... and you're pretty cute yourself ;)**

_Why thank you, Alex :) you know, you never gave me your last name._

**Anderson- Hummel.**

_Well Alex Anderson- Hummel, what are you doing after we get out of here?_

**I'm going to try to do homework and practice for my Warbler's audition tomorrow.**

_Will you have any spare time in there to go get a coffee with me?:)_

**I don't know...**

_Please? My treat._

**Well, I can't say no to a free coffee. I guess I can squeeze you into my busy schedule. :P**

_Good, we'll go once we get out of here. It's a date._

Alex smiled. A date. He had a date with this gorgeous boy in front of him. He couldn't help be a little, oh who was he kidding, a _lot_ excited. He looked up to see the other boy playing on his phone, so he returned to his math homework. It was hard to concentrate, but he managed to and he finished 5 minutes before detention was over. He put his books into his bag and waited for the librarian to dismiss them. When she finally did let them go, he followed Christian out the door and to his car.

They had 2 hours before curfew so they headed to the Lima Bean. Alex knew this place well. His dads used to come here all the time when they were younger. Austin told him to find a table while he got their coffee. Alex found a small table in the corner as he waited for the other boy to order their coffees.

"I hope a caramel latte is okay. I didn't really know what to get you" Christian said as he sat down.

"Caramel latte is fine. Thank you."

"So tell me about yourself" Christian said as he sipped his own coffee.

"Well, what do you want to know?" he replied.

"Hobbies, favorite movie, pets, just general things."

"Well, I love to sing, my favorite movie is _Les Mis_, and I don't have any pets. Your turn."

"I like to wake board, snow board, basically anything that has to do with a board. My favorite movie would have to be Twilight," he looked at Alex who looked at him in disbelief. "Kidding, my favorite movie is probably _Inception, _and I have a Rottweiler named Abercrombie."

"Abercrombie? That's an interesting name. How did you come up with that?"

"Well, you see it's kind of a funny story. We originally named him Griffin, but when we first got him, he was still a puppy so he was going through his chew everything stage. I went to my friends house one day and when I came home he had gone in my closet and pulled out everything in my closet that was Abercrombie and chewed it to pieces. He wouldn't touch any of my Aeropostale or American Eagle stuff, only the Abercrombie, hence his name."

Alex giggled at the story. At least the dog had decent taste.

"Oh man, that's priceless" he said. The blonde boy smiled at him.

"So, tell me about your family."

"Well, I'm an only child. My dads went to Dalton and were in the Warblers. My Aunt Rachel is on Broadway... I think that's about it."

"Your aunt wouldn't happen to be Rachel Hudson would it? The one that is starring in Wicked?" "That would be her. The one and only."

"That's so cool," Christian exclaimed. "I actually saw it on opening night. She was amazing."

"Yeah, she's always been big into performing" Alex said nonchalantly.

"What about your dads? You said they were in the Warblers. Do they still perform?"

"Well, my dad is head of a producing label. He does a few shows at local pubs here and there, but he mainly helps aspiring singers make their dreams come true. My papa went to NYADA, and wanted to be on Broadway like my aunt, but dropped out when he realized that he really wanted to pursue fashion instead. He's has his own line out called _Blackbird_" Alex explained.

"No way! I love that brand! Your family sounds awesome."

"Yeah, they're pretty great" Alex smiled as he thought of his family. "What about your family?"

"Like you, I live with my dads. My papa is Julian Larson th-"

"Like the famous actor Julian Larson" Alex interrupted, eyes wide. Christian chuckled.

"The one and only. My dad's a lawyer. Neither of them are ever home much," the blonde haired boy's eyes saddened. "It's really only been me and our housekeeper Sheila since I was about nine."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" Alex said.

He tentatively reached over and covered the taller boys hand with his own. Christian smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks. I'm used to it though."

The two boys stared at each other for what seemed like hours when Christian spoke.

"We should probably go if we want to make it back before curfew." Alex's face fell. He didn't want to leave yet.

"Yeah, you're right. We definitely don't want to miss curfew."

The two boys stood up and threw their coffee cups away and made their way back to Christian's car and drove back to Dalton. When they got there, Christian insisted on walking Alex back to his dorm. They walked in silence to Windsor, both of them just enjoying the others company. When they reached Windsor Alex turned to look at the other boy.

"Thank you for accompanying me for coffee. I truly enjoyed it" Christian told Alex.

"Thank you for buying my coffee. I had a great time as well" Alex told him shyly.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty glad that we ended up in detention."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, I guess I will see you around Alex Anderson- Hummel" Christian told him.

"I guess you will Christian Wright" Alex replied.

He was about to turn to walk into his dorm when Christian leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss on his cheek. He smiled at the shorter boy before heading to his dorm. Alex stood there stunned. He reached his hand up and touched his cheek, which was still tingling from the kiss. Alex smiled widely as he walked to his dorm. He was still smiling when he walked into his room.

"Why are you so happy" Brandon asked him.

"Me? Uh, no reason. Can't I just be happy" Alex responded nervously.

"Dude, you're blushing and smiling like crazy. Who's the guy?"

Brandon was the only person that he had ever told that he was gay. He was pretty sure that his dad's knew, but he knew they weren't going to say anything until he did. Alex sighed undefeated, he knew if he didn't tell Brandon now, he would bug him until he found out.

"His name's Christian Wright. I ran into him on my way to first period, which I was late to by the way,"he looked pointedly at the other boy, "and he caught me when I tripped. We both ended up in detention for being late and we went to the Lima Bean after detention was over. He walked me back to the dorm, and he kissed me on the cheek" Alex gushed out excitedly and looked at Brandon.

"Wait, Christian Wright? That dude's a total prick. He's in the Warbler's with me."

"He was really sweet when he was with me" he told his cousin.

"Well, whatever dude. Just be careful. I don't want to have to beat his ass for breaking my little cousin's heart."

Alex smiled fondly at the boy. If there was one thing he could say about Brandon, it was that the older boy was always looking out for him.

"Thanks, Brandon. Don't worry, I'll be careful. Now, I have to practice for my audition tomorrow. Care to help?"

* * *

"Our last audition is from Alex Anderson- Hummel" Mr. Harvey said.

Alex took a deep breath and made his way to the piano in the middle of the Warbler's practice room. He sat down and took a deep breath. He caught his cousins eye, who gave him a thumbs up and began singing.

_**Days like this I want to drive away**_

_**Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade**_

_**'Cause you chewed me up and spit me out **_

_**Like I was poison in your mouth**_

_**You took my light, you drained me down**_

_**But that was then and this is now**_

_**Now look at me**_

Alex looked up from the keys and scanned the room. He was putting all of his emotion into this song. This is a song that his dad sang to him when he was younger when he came home crying because of bullying. His eyes caught that of a certain blue eyed Warbler, Christian. Of course! Brandon had said he was in the Warbler's, but the fact never really sunk in until now. Christian gave him a smile as he continued to sing

_**This is the part of me **_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me**_

_**This is the part of me **_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me**_

_**Throw your sticks and your stones**_

_**Throw your bombs and your blows**_

_**But you're not gonna break my soul**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me**_

Alex was remembering the first time that his dad had sang this song to him.

_Alex was only eight years old. He had told his dads that he was going to the park to play with his friend Maddie. Her mom came and picked them up and walked them to the park, which was just down the street. Maddie was his only real friend. None of the other kids really liked him that much. The boys often told him he was too girly to play tag or kickball with them, and most girls ran away from him because of the fear that they would catch "cooties" from the boy. Maddie didn't care about any of that. She liked Alex for who he was. They were playing in the sandbox when Alex's main tormenter came up to the duo._

_ "Hey Maddie, what are you doing with this fag? Why don't you come hang out with the rest of us normal people" the boy said._

_ "Alex is normal" the girl replied. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about him like that. He's way nicer and cooler than you will ever be."_

_ Alex just stared down at his shovel. He'd learned it was better to not look his bullies in the eyes, it only made things worse._

_ "What have you done to her you fairy? Have you brainwashed her with your fairy dust?" The bully reached down and took Alex's scarf from around his neck._

_ "You're wearing girls clothes now too? Wow, you're more of a girl than I thought."_

_ "Fashion has no gender" Alex yelled as he jumped up to grab his scarf from the bully. The bully only laughed and held it up as high as he could with one hand and shoved Alex onto the ground with the other. He got on his knees and shoved the smaller boy's face into the sand._

_ "What's the matter, fag? Too weak to push me off. I don't normally hit girls, but I think for you I'll make an exception."_

_ Alex could hear Maddie in the background yelling at the bigger boy to get off of him, but the bully wasn't listening. He just kept shoving Alex's face into the sand. It was becoming harder and harder for Alex to breathe and he was becoming lightheaded. Tears were running down his face and he felt completely embarrassed. All of a sudden, the bully jumped off of Alex and ran away. Alex looked up to see Maddie's mom coming. He didn't stick around long enough for her to reach the sand box. He just started running and running, ignoring Maddie and her mother yelling for him to come back. He cried the whole way to his house. He opened the front door and ran straight to his room. He laid his face on his pillow and just cried. He didn't even hear his dad come into his room. He felt someone sit down beside him, but he didn't look up to see who it was._

_ "Alex, buddy are you okay," his dad asked. Alex didn't answer, he just cried even harder. His dad pulled him into his arms and rocked him back and forth._

_ "Hey, shh it's okay. It's gonna be okay."_

_ Eventually Alex stopped crying and he told his dad what had happened. Blaine looked sad that his son was going through the exact same thing that both he and Kurt went through. _

_ "Alex, don't let them bring you down. What they say is **not** true. It's all gonna be okay. Your papa and I love you very much. Look at me." Alex looked his dad in the eyes._

_ "As your Grandpa Hummel would say, nobody messes with the Hummels. You're so much better than them, don't let them tell you otherwise."_

_ And then Blaine began to sing the very song that Alex was singing now._

**End flashback.**

Alex continued singing the song.

_**Look at me I'm sparkling**_

_**A firework, a dancing flame**_

_**You will never put me out again I'm glowing**_

_**And you can keep the diamond ring**_

_**It don't mean nothing anyway**_

_**In fact you can keep everything yeah**_

_**Except for me**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me**_

_**Throw your sticks and your stones**_

_**Throw your bombs and your blows**_

_**But you're not gonna break my soul**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me**_

_**This is the part of me**_

_**That you're never gonna ever take away from me**_

Alex finished the song and wiped a tear off his cheek, and the Warbler's stood up and cheered as loud as they could. He heard Brandon whistle and yell, "That's my little cousin!" Alex smiled and he continued to look around the room curious to see how a certain Warbler felt about his performance. He saw Christian smiling wildly and clapping, which made him smile even wider.

"Well, I think that I speak for everyone Alex when I say, welcome to the Warblers! Thank you all for coming out, and congratulations to those who made it. I will see you tomorrow at 4 pm sharp for practice. Mr. Anderson- Hummel, would you please stay behind?" Mr. Harvey said.

Alex nodded at the teacher and waited for everyone to clear the room. Many Warbler's clapped him on the back as they left, and Christian gave him a soft smile as he passed, which the boy happily returned.

"You wanted to talk Mr. Harvey?"

"I just wanted to tell you how spectacular your audition was. It was really something. You remind me a lot of your fathers" Harvey told the new Warbler.

"You know my dads" Alex asked him curiously.

"I do. I was here when they went to school here. You're audition reminded me a lot of Kurt's audition. We caught him singing to some of his friends from his old school over the phone. Very emotional, much like yours."

"Yeah, papa's the emotional one in the family," Alex told him.

"You look a lot like your other father. Your persona is much like his as well."

"Yeah, that's what everyone tells me" Alex said to the teacher.

" Well, Alex I will see you tomorrow. Congratulations once again," Harvey said as he walked out.

"Thank you Mr. Harvey," Alex yelled back at the teacher. He walked out of the choir room only to see Christian standing at the door waiting for him.

"You were amazing! I had no clue you could sing like that!" Alex blushed.

"Thanks. I was so nervous. I was afraid I was going to pass out," Alex confessed.

"Well you did great! You are going to be a great addition to the club."

"I hope so. Why didn't you tell me you were in the Warblers?"

"You never asked," the boy replied simply. "Want to go get another coffee?"

"I'd love to," Alex told him. "But this time, I'm buying."

**A/N: So sorry I'm updating so late. I just haven't been able to think of what to write! I started this last night, and I'm actually pretty happy with it! So maybe review? Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it _should _be up by the end of June. Review make me happy!**


End file.
